


Mi manchi e non lo sai

by BloodyWings



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fabri non è molto sveglio, Fabrizio Centric, M/M, Music, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lui ci prova, mentions of Fabri's band, non che sia esattamente colpa sua
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWings/pseuds/BloodyWings
Summary: Alla modesta età di trentun anni, Fabrizio si riteneva abbastanza vecchio da affermare di aver avuto una certa esperienza di vita. Non è che avesse la saggezza di un settantenne, sia chiaro, ma era passato attraverso abbastanza cose. Era ancora lontano da una vera e propria maturità mentale, ma solo vedere quel trenta sulle candeline lo faceva sentire come se in realtà fosse molto più vecchio. Forse lo era davvero, dopotutto lo stomaco non era più quello di un tempo – con quello che ci ha buttato lui, poi, nel suo corpo, di certo non poteva pretendere di essere il ritratto della salute. A volte, sentiva semplicemente di essere arrivato ad un punto fermo in certe cose della sua vita, prima fra tutte: la ricerca dell’anima gemella.





	Mi manchi e non lo sai

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà! Si suppone che dovrei aggiornare e finire un'altra storia ma... be', è venuta fuori questa. Dopo il flop dell'ultimo capitolo mi sono un po' distratta, quindi ho fatto questa, che invece è venuta fuori decente. Inoltre, era una OS ed è rimasta tale, il che è bene... visto? Faccio progressi! Come al solito non ho beta, quindi è probabile che troverete errori. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e.... be', ho cercato di fare una cosa anche comica quindi sì, Fabrizio funziona solo a metà. Enjoy!
> 
> Nota: La storia è ambientata in un mondo ove sul corpo delle persone, ad un certo punto dell'infanzia, compare un marchio a fuoco con le prime parole che sentiranno pronunciare dalla propria anima gemella. Le anime gemelle sono unite da un legame fortissimo e indissolubile. Non sono necessariamente amanti, ma è molto più frequente. Questo fenomeno, nonostante l'evoluzione, non è ancora spiegabile dalla scienza.
> 
> Disclemer: Questa storia non pretende particolari titoli o riconoscimenti, né tanto meno di rappresentare la realtà. Non è scritta a scopo di lucro e ogni riferimento ad Ermal, Fabrizio e compagnia è al 98% frutto della mia immaginazione. Gradirei inoltre che questo non giungesse agli occhi dei diretti interessati per ovvie ragioni.

Alla modesta età di trentun anni, Fabrizio si riteneva abbastanza vecchio da affermare di aver avuto una certa esperienza di vita. Non è che avesse la saggezza di un settantenne, sia chiaro, ma era passato attraverso abbastanza cose. Era ancora lontano da una vera e propria maturità mentale, ma solo vedere quel trenta sulle candeline lo faceva sentire come se in realtà fosse molto più vecchio. Forse lo era davvero, dopotutto lo stomaco non era più quello di un tempo – con quello che ci ha buttato lui, poi, nel suo corpo, di certo non poteva pretendere di essere il ritratto della salute. A volte, sentiva semplicemente di essere arrivato ad un punto fermo in certe cose della sua vita, prima fra tutte: la ricerca dell’anima gemella.

Il suo segno era comparso sul braccio molto tempo prima, quando lui era un semplice ragazzino di nove anni. Ricordava bene di star tirando suo fratello Filippo per la manica, nel tentativo di costringerlo a fare non ricordava nemmeno cosa, e poi aveva sentito l’interno del suo avambraccio bruciare. Aveva urlato, mollando immediatamente il braccio del fratello per pensare al proprio, e subito Filippo e la mamma erano corsi a vedere. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la vista di sua madre scostargli la manica dall’avambraccio, e la sua espressione felicemente sorpresa quando aveva capito di cosa si trattava.

<< Questo è il marchio dell’anima gemella >> aveva detto, sorridendo dolcemente mentre accarezzava le parole scure impresse nella pelle del figlio.

Fabrizio, che la questione anima gemella non l’aveva granché capita, si era accigliato, confuso. << E che significa? >>

<< Sono le prime parole che sentirai dire dalla tua anima gemella >> Gli aveva spiegato lei. << L’anima gemella è la persona con la quale sei destinato a stare per il resto della vita, una persona che ti amerà per sempre, non importa cosa succede. >>

<< Ma fa male >> obbiettò il bambino, lanciando uno sguardo risentito al proprio marchio.

<< Come l’amore >> Aveva sospirato bonariamente sua madre, scompigliandogli i capelli. << lo capirai quando sarai più grande. >>

E di solito Fabrizio sbuffava a quella frase, giacché gliela ripetevano cinquanta volte al giorno e lui invece certe cose le capiva benissimo, ma non in quel caso. Era troppo preso ad osservare con curiosità quel doloroso marchio che stava cicatrizzandosi sulla sua pelle, immaginando come potesse essere questa fantomatica persona che avrebbe dovuto donargli amore eterno. Ogni lettera sembrava più profonda dell’altra, come se pronunciata con sempre più fervore e recitava:

_Non ci credere_

_Se ti dicono_

_Che passerà da sé_

_Mi manchi e non lo sai_

A quei tempi aveva pensato che la sua anima gemella fosse strana a parlare così, poi crescendo era arrivato a capire che probabilmente era un artista. Poteva essere una poesia come poteva essere una canzone, una frase a caso detta in stato di ebrezza, non era sicuro… fatto sta che aveva passato praticamente tutta l’adolescienza cercando quella frase sulle bocche altrui. Con scarso successo, andava detto. Recentemente, aveva anche provato a cercare su Google, ma niente, chiunque fosse, la sua anima gemella se la prendeva comoda, e parecchio anche.

Poi era iniziato il periodo più buio della sua vita, e più si avvicinava al tunnel della droga e della dipendenza, più cresceva la sua disillusione. Alla fine ci aveva rinunciato, rassegnandosi al fatto di essere una di quelle persone che l’anima gemella non la trova mai, per un motivo o per un altro.

Ormai ne era uscito, fortunatamente, ma ciò non voleva dire fosse disposto a rimettersi lì ad aspettare il principe azzurro o a rincorrere la principessa, non ne aveva intenzione. Ormai non ci sperava più, il suo marchio degradato ad essere solo uno dei tanti tatuaggi che gli coprivano il corpo. Dopotutto non stava male: era sulla buona strada per avviarsi una carriera anche come cantautore oltre che autore, aveva la sua band e i suoi amici. Nei giorni sì, si sentiva persino abbastanza forte da dire di essere in buona salute, aldilà dell’ipocondria.

C’erano giorni però, in cui ogni tanto una presenza affine accanto gli sarebbe piaciuta. C’erano giorni in cui guardava le coppie scambiarsi segni d’affetto o bisticciare e desiderava farlo a sua volta. C’erano giorni in cui si sentiva solo, anche se era circondato da gente pronta ad ascoltarlo. Era come se nessuno potesse capirlo, che fosse vero o meno. Certe cose le percepiva troppo personali per essere dette ad altri, quasi non fossero sue.

La verità era che non aveva davvero chiuso i rapporti con la questione anima gemella. C’erano momenti in cui la luce della speranza, anche se brevemente, pareva riaccendersi in mezzo al buio.

Quando suonava, cantava o componeva, si sentiva connesso a qualcosa di più grande, ma anche e soprattutto a _qualcuno_ , qualcuno di lontano, ma che sapeva provare le stesse cose che provava lui. Non era solo, anche quando nella stanza non c’era nessnu’altro se non lui, era come se invece di presenze ce ne fossero tre: la sua, la musica e una terza invisibile di cui non era a conoscenza.

C’erano alcune canzoni che ascoltava e improvvisamente si ritrovava con la mano stretta all’avambraccio, laddove c’era il marchio, e si sentiva pervaso da emozioni troppo forti per essere solo sue.

Alcune notti non riusciva a dormire, come se ci fosse una presenza molesta a impedirglielo e percepiva la testa lavorare su idee che non aveva.

Giornate intere passate con nelle orecchie melodie indefinite che non erano e non sentiva sue, ma che continuavano a riprodursi senza fine. Aveva provato a suonarle, un paio di volte, ma non era riuscito a farci molto altro, perché  erano piccole tracce che non gli davano né un punto di partenza né di arrivo.

Ma non solo. Di tanto in tanto arrivavano anche ondate di malinconia o entusiasmo a pervaderlo così dal nulla, lasciandolo di ottimo o pessimo umore a seconda dei casi.

In particolare, talvolta poteva percepire anche l’eccitazione sessuale. Gli capitava di trovarsi semplicemente con una situazione scomoda nei jeans senza un perché. Se era fortunato e ciò capitava quando era a casa da solo, senza nulla da fare, si concedeva di toccarsi. Non era certo raro per lui darsi piacere da solo ma, quando questa ondata di eccitazione casuale lo travolgeva, era sempre un’altra cosa. Il momento dell’orgasmo era diverso, speciale, avrebbe osato dire.  Si creava una sintonia che non provava mai con nessuno ed aveva la certezza che, probabilmente, la sua anima gemella stava venendo assieme a lui.

C’era da dire però che la tipa, o il tipo, sceglieva proprio momenti strani per infilarsi le mani nei pantaloni. Quelle poche volte che si creava questa connnessione, era sempre agli stessi orari: le quattro di notte (ma non dormiva mai?) e le cinque del pomeriggio. Ogni tanto, anche nelle prime ore di luce, la mattina.

In ogni caso, momenti come questi non erano rari, nella sua vita. Era stato frequente durante gli anni. Sapeva di toerie che ipotizzavano questa sorta di connessione empatica tra anime gemelle, che di tanto in tanto si faceva viva, ma nulla di provabile. Quando era bambino era convintissimo di questa teoria. Ricordava chiaramente l’arrivo di svariate ondate di tristezza nell’infanzia, di angoscia pura e, più raramente, anche dolore fisico. Sua madre diceva che forse la sua anima gemella stava soffrendo. Fabrizio, che credeva ciecamente in quella leggenda, faceva tutto il possibile per mandare ciò che credeva fossero vibrazioni positive, il massimo che poteva fare per mettere di buon umore il suo futuro partner.

Tutt’oggi Fabrizio non credeva più che funzionasse, ma se era davvero così allora avrebbe dovuto scusarsi con la sua anima gemella, semmai l’avesse incontrata. Con le sue paranoie probabilmente gli avrà dato fastidio. E di certo non sarà stato piacevole condividere un legame empatico con un drogato arrabbiato con il mondo.

A conti fatti, era stato una pessima anima gemella, forse non era il caso che incontrasse la sua. Ciò però non voleva dire che non volesse.

Il punto era che a Fabrizio la sua anima gemella _mancava._ Non aveva idea di come potesse mancargli qualcuno che non aveva mai incontrato, di cui non sapeva nemmeno l’identità, ma così era. Quelle volte in cui si sentiva “connesso” con la persona a lui destinata, era semplicemente completo. Anche se non era lì fisicamente, sapeva che era vicina, e quando tutto finiva, di quella presenza non rimaneva che un enorme vuoto al centro del petto, come se avesse perso qualcosa, qualcosa che ricercava costantemente. Aveva provato a cercarlo ancora quel qualcosa, quella pace che non riusciva mai ad afferrare, ma con scarsi risultati. Il suo marchio, tra l’altro, era molto preciso a riguardo, sembrava quasi ironico “ _mi manchi e non lo sai_ ”.

Quella era una di quelle giornate in cui sentiva quella mancanza inopportuna di un perfetto sconosciuto. Se ne stava lì a pensare con la sigaretta tra i denti, davanti ad un pub nel quale doveva incontrarsi con i suoi amici. Non sapeva nemmeno da quanto tempo non ci entrava là dentro, sicuramente troppo. La sera era già calata e la sua mano corse a scompigliargli i capelli, stressato da quello stato d’animo. Uno sguardo torvo al cielo mentre si grattava con insistenza, attraverso la camicia sbottonata, il marchio ormai nero e invecchiato impresso a fuoco sul suo avambraccio.

<< Ma fammela vedè ‘st’anima gemella no, eh? >> borbottò, rivolto probabilmente all’essere superiore aldilà della sfera celeste, chiunque esso fosse.

<< Fabrì ma con chi parli? >> Arrivò la domanda di Claudio, che scelse proprio quel momento per comparire assieme a Febo.

<< Nessuno >> replicò incurante, la mano tra i capelli che si spostava per andarsi a seppellire nella tasca. << venivate ‘n po’ più tardi e facevo ‘a muffa a furia de sta’ qua. >>

Aspettarono un altro quarto d’ora prima che tutti gli altri si facessero vivi e, quando furono al completo, dopo qualche lamentela qua e là si decisero ad entrare. Fu proprio quel gesto a mandare in frantumi ogni buon proposito di Fabrizio di passare una serata tranquilla.

Appena spalancò la porta, entrando con passo cadente ma deciso, oltre che dal calore del pub fu improvvisamente travolto anche dalla musica dalla melodia famigliare.

E una voce. Una _bellissima_ voce. Ma aldilà di tutto, furono le parole a colpirlo, come uno schiaffo inaspettato in pieno viso.

<< _Non ci credere_

_Se ti dicono_

_Che passerà da sé_

_Mi manchi e non lo sai_ >>

E la canzone andò avanti, ma la mente di Fabrizio si era fermata lì, così come anche tutto il resto del corpo. Si era pietrificato all’istante, esattamente sull’uscio, impedendo sia l’entrata che l’uscita, ma gli importava ben poco.

Il marchio sul suo braccio _bruciava_. Pareva più brulicasse, tanto era flebile, ma per come era ridotto Fabrizio, qualunque cosa sembrava essere troppo. Il suo cuore aveva perso un battito, solo per recumparne almeno cento in più mentre anni di fragili e disilluse convinzioni si sgretolavano come i Crackers che metteva sempre nello zaino. Sentiva, in qualche modo, gli altri chiamare il suo nome, ma non c’era niente da fare: era una statua. Non vedeva né sentiva altro, al momento.

Ad un certo punto qualcuno del suo gruppo – Fabrizio non sapeva chi, ma sicuramente Ra o Claudio – gli diede una spinta in avanti, e il mondo tornò a girare. La sua testa scattò verso il palco con una velocità tale da far quasi male, e _lo vide._

Il cantante era un ragazzo sui venticinque anni o giù di lì. Era alto, per quel che vedeva. Magro, anche se non eccessivamente. Se ne stava là, al centro del palchetto, una sicurezza invidiabile a fargli compagnia. I suoi capelli erano una caterba di ricci, e aveva un colorito pallido che a Fabrizio non pareva molto salubre. La sua voce era bellissima, l’impengo con cui cantava lo catturò all’istante e sarebbe stato fantastico dire che non era rimasto a bocca spalancata come un idiota, ma sarebbe stata una bugia. La verità era che Febo aveva dovuto raccogliere la sua mascella da terra mentre Ra gli sussurrava qualcosa come “Datti un contegno”, ma Fabrizio non sapeva neanche dove stava di casa, il contegno. Ad essere onesti, non era neanche sicuro di chi dei due avesse fatto cosa ma non era chissà quanto importante, si chiamavano entrambi Andrea malidizione, non poteva certo sbagliarsi se avesse dovuto dirlo ad alta voce.

Stava davvero facendo fatica a metabolizzare la situazione, e si sentiva sempre più stupido di secondo in secondo, ma non è che potesse farci qualcosa. Afferrò alla cieca quello che sembrava il braccio di Febo – in realtà era Ra, ma Fabrizio vedeva solo il ragazzo sul palco, abbiate pietà – e lo tirò indietro vicino a sé.

<< Che hai? >> gli chiese Claudio, attirato dal movimento brusco.

<< Il ragazzo sul palco >> disse solo Fabrizio, telegrafico, in un sussurro.

<< Sì, abbiamo capito che è bello, ma non serve reagire così >> replicò Ra.

<< No >> Fabrizio scosse la testa, frustrato. Non sentiva di avere le facoltà mentali per dirlo ad alta voce, quindi decise di andare sul pratico e si alzò la manica, indicando loro il marchio.

Febo fu il primo ad illuminarsi. << _Lui?_ >> fece, stupito. << La tua anima gemella è quello lì? Fabrì ma scherzi, sai da quanto va in giro questo qua? >>

Fabrizio si prese un momento per metabolizzare la domanda, prima di giungere alla realtà. << No. Da quando? >>

<< Parecchio… è un autore anche lui, ma non è da molto che si esibisce… >>

<< Chi è? >>

<< Ha un nome strano, non ricordo bene quale fosse- >>

<< Fabrì ci devi parlare >> gli fece Inolti, incurante di qualunque cosa Febo stesse dicendo.

<< Di certo non me starò qui zitto, eh >> mormorò Fabrizio in risposta, il passo svelto mentre si faceva strada verso un tavolo, senza mai perdere di vista quella che doveva essere la sua anima gemella.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La serata era quasi finita, e Fabrizio non aveva ancora rivolto una sola parola al cantante, neanche durante le pause. In compenso, era rimasto là a fissarlo per tutto il tempo, e quando si dice tutto si intende _tutto_. Il ragazzo, naturalmente, se n’era accorto. Anche se era su un palco, e quindi sotto gli occhi di tutti, uno sguardo intenso come quello che il romano gli aveva puntato addosso non passava certo inosservato, anzi, risultava addirittura molesto. Fabrizio, da parte sua, non sbatteva neanche le palpebre, e già la sua faccia in sé non era amichevole, figurarsi se si metteva pure a fissare in quel modo. 

<< Smettila di essere inquietante e tira fuori le palle >> gli fece Claudio, per la trentesima volta in tutta la serata, dopo che il ragazzo salutò annunciando la fine dell’esibizione.

Soprendendo tutti, compreso se stesso, Fabrizio lo fece per davvero. Si alzò in piedi e, con movimenti sciolti quanto un blocco di marmo, mirò dritto alla sua anima gemella, che stava mettendo a posto una chitarra ai piedi del palchetto. Di certo non avrebbe perso la sua chance solo perché era un codardo. Non smise di muoversi finché non gli fu di fronte. Il ragazzo gli dava le spalle e per questo, quando si voltò, si spaventò non poco, trovandosi davanti il tipo estremamente inquietante che non aveva mai smesso di fissarlo. I suoi occhi erano spalancati mentre, la schiena dritta per recuperare lo spavento, fece il immediatamente il primo passo:

<< Buonasera… posso fare qualcosa per lei?>>

Fabrizio davvero non sapeva cosa stesse pensando quando si era avvicinato, perché la domanda lo aveva preso alla soprovvista. Sinceramente, era stato stupido: era _ovvio_ che il tipo gli avrebbe chiesto cosa volesse, la sorpresa doveva essere l’ultima delle sue razioni. A pensarci bene, forse era stato Fabrizio ad essersi dimenticato che altri oltre a lui possedevano il dono della parola.

Però, a onor del vero, c’era da dire che non era stato così sprovveduto. Anche se la sua mente era vuota mentre si faceva avanti, non era stato così sciocco da buttarsi senza un piano d’azione, uno straccio di frase da dirgli. Aveva pensato ad un discorso per tutto il tempo che aveva passato al tavolo, perdendosi talvolta nel tessere le lodi del ragazzo tra fantasie premature, ed era pronto ad esporlo al meglio del meglio... Se non fosse stato per il suo cervello, che aveva scelto proprio quel momento per fare tabula rasa, e tutto ciò che riuscì a gestire fu un forte ed urlato << CIAO! >>

_Profondo, esplicativo e dettagliato Fabrizio, bravo, come sempre._

Ma non ebbe tempo per autorimproverarsi oltre, dal momento che il ragazzo non lo stava guardando perplesso come si era aspettato, anzi: i suoi occhi si spalancarono come due frisbee, la mascella si strinse e la sua figura si raddrizzò immediatamente,tipo un lemure spaventato. Fabrizio lo trovò buffo, fino a quando non gli parlò di nuovo:

<< Scusi, può ripetere?>>

 _'mazza oh, ma perché me dà del "lei"? Così vecchio so?,_  fu il suo primo pensiero, ma non ebbe il tempo di tradurlo in parole che il cantante, con la sua reazione, lo distrasse ancora una volta. La mano del riccio andò subito a chiudersi attorno al proprio avambraccio, e lì Fabrizio capì.

La storia dell'anima gemella non funzionava certo solo per lui, era un’arma a doppio taglio; il che lo portò ad una seconda realizzazione, e non poté trattenersi: scoppiò a ridere in faccia allo sconosciuto. Sapeva che era inopportuno ma, vuoi per lo shock, vuoi per la situazione in sé, per lo stress o semplicemente per l'ilarità della situazione, non riuscì proprio a mettersi un freno. Sul volto del ragazzo passarono velocemente diverse emozioni, in particolare sorpresa ed irritazione. Fabrizio intuì che era il momento di darsi un contegno, non poteva certo perdere l'occasione della vita solo perché non riusciva a smettere di fare il coglione. Cercando di smorzare la risata, fece per poggiarsi con la mano alla spalla del cantante, salvo poi ritirarla immediatamente allo sguardo di fuoco dell'altro.

_Ah, è pure permaloso quindi._

Prese un respiro profondo, ma evidentemente al suo attacco di ridarella improvviso non bastava. Di solito non faceva così, già era tanto che sorridesse di fronte agli sconosciuti, figuarsi se si metteva a ridere in quel modo… solo, era tutto _così_ ironico...

<< Scusa >> riuscì a dire. << è solo che... ‘o sai, no? Me dispiace. Immagino che adolescenza de merda avrai avuto co’ ‘a parola “ciao” scritta sur braccio. >>

Il ragazzo, se possibile, parve ancor più irritato. Incrociò le braccia al petto, continuando a guardarlo infastidito. Fabrizio la considerò comunque una piccola vittoria: almeno non era più sospettoso o spaventato. Era un inizio, giusto?

<< Sì, è stata davvero un’adolescenza di merda, e la colpa è solo tua. Chi è che davanti alla propria anima gemella dice solo “ciao”, scusa? >> replicò lui, piccato.

<< Io, a quanto pare >> Fabrizio non poté fare nulla se non ridere di se stesso, anche perché il ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti.  Almeno il romano aveva una frase particolare sul braccio, praticamente introvabile altrove; “ciao”, invece, lo dicevano tutti, e c'era il rischio di credersi innamorati un centinaio di volte al giorno. Con tutta la gente sconosciuta che dice “ciao” in giro, c’era da impazzire. << Scusami, t'avrò fatto dannà. >>

Suo malgrado, il riccio sorrise, lasciando Fabrizio perplesso per una manciata di secondi, << Sì, l'hai fatto... Ma nemmeno io sarò stato tanto meglio. L'importante è che alla fine ci siamo trovati... giusto? >>

Fabrizio si sentì in imbarazzo, ma annuì comunque. Il tipo aveva preso la notizia con molta più calma di lui, anche se chiaramente sconvolto. Pensare che il più vecchio, invece, aveva smesso definitivamente di carburare per solo Dio sa quanto tempo. Con una mano andò a giocare con i propri capelli, sforzandosi di non arrossire sotto lo sguardo dell’altro, cosa non facile: il ragazzo non sembrava intenzionato a smettere di guardarlo tanto presto. I suoi occhi lo studiarono da cima a fondo, meticolosi e quasi freddi, il volto inespressivo, e questo durò per almeno due imbarazzantissimi minuti di silenzio. O meglio, Fabrizio era imbarazzato, il riccio invece pareva del tutto perso nei suoi pensieri. A ben vedere, forse nemmeno il cantante l’aveva presa poi così bene, quella storia delle anime gemelle. Fabrizio cominciò subito a sentirsi meno solo perché, be’, non era l’unico a fissare come un perfetto idiota. Certo, lui era stato un perfetto idiota _per un’ora_ e da un tavolo, ma quei due minuti di attenzione molesta gli fecero ugualmente molto bene, paradossalmente.

Quando il ragazzo concluse la sua analisi, muovendo finalmente qualche muscolo nel passaggio di peso sull’altra gamba, Fabrizio si sentì leggermente a disagio. Cominciò a crearsi varie paranoie, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo se a quello lì lui non piacesse affatto, cosa sarebbe successo se anche la sua anima gemella lo avesse respinto, cosa sarebbe successo se il tipo era _fidanzato_  e – _oh_. A questo non aveva pensato….

<< Così… siamo partner. Bene. Cominciavo a sentirmi solo. >> disse di nuovo l’altro alla fine, un muto invito alla conoscenza oltre che una mossa azzardata per tastare il terreno.

Fabrizio però, la sottogliezza del ragazzo non l’aveva del tutto colta. Fortuna che, consapevoli o meno, entrambi volevano la stessa cosa, perché la sua testa si era fermata ad una semplice operazione:

_Anima Gemella + “Cominciavo a sentirmi solo” = non è fidanzato._

_Anima Gemella non fidanzata + Fabrizio non fidanzato = remota possibilità di vivere felici e contenti._

Cercando di darsi un vago contegno, di dare al tipo qualcosa di più oltre che una risata inopportuna e un saluto urlato ai quattro venti, si tirò su la manica per mostrare il suo marchio all'altro.

<< Sì… anche io, ogni tanto. Onestamente, manco ce speravo più... Sò felice d'esserme sbajato. >>

Quando il ragazzo lesse la frase, un sorriso spontaneo si fece strada sul suo viso. C’era evidente orgoglio nei suoi occhi, e Fabrizio pensò che così fosse carino. Una parte molto poco affidabile di lui, quella vocina fastidiosa annidata nell’orecchio, gli chiese con scherno se mai avrebbe ricevuto uno sguardo del genere, se mai la sua anima gemella sarebbe stata orgoliosa di lui come lo era della propria canzone… La risposta era un secco no, ma Fabrizio lo ignorò. Ignorò tutto quello che poteva guastare il momento, perché ormai aveva trent’anni e non era più un ragazzino che si lasciava prendere dalle insicurezze. Ovviamente, questo se ignoriamo il fatto che stava agendo come un adolescente alle primi armi nei confronti della sua anima gemella, piuttosto che come un adulto.

<< Io invece non ho mai smesso >> La confessione del ragazzo lo riportò sulla Terra. << Anche se era difficile, anche se la parola sul mio braccio era a dir poco ridicola… non mi sono mai arreso. E sono felice di sapere che alla fine, dopotutto, la mia pazienza è stata ricompensata. >>

Gli regalò un altro sorriso, uno tale che Fabrizio sentì il fiato mozzarsi. A metà tra l’imbarazzo e la felicità, l’incredulità e la soffisfazione, il riccio si sollevò la manica. Il romano ci stava provando a concentrarsi sul “CIAO” a caratteri cubitali inciso sulla pelle pallida dell’altro, davvero, ma era rimasto troppo spiazzato dal discorso e dal sorriso per riuscirci.

Passò un lungo momento di silenzio, prima che Fabrizio realizzasse che avrebe dovuto dire qualcosa. Cercò di riprendersi e si schiarì la voce, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa da dire. Il suo occchio cadde sulla chitarra del ragazzo e subito una lampadina illuminò il buio che gli regnava nella testa da quando era entrato nel pub.

<< Comunque... Sai, t’ho ascoltato, prima. Me piacciono 'n sacco le tue canzoni. >>

Gli occhi del ragazzo si illuminarono. << Davvero? >>

<< Sì. Non sono le solite che vanno in giro… e poi… non so, si sente che sono tue. Si sente che c’hai messo te stesso, che te racconti… mi hai incuriosito. In più, so proprio curioso de sentì ‘a canzone der marchio mio. >>

<< Grazie, grazie davvero, sono felice che ti piacciano le mie canzoni, e anche che tu ci abbia prestato attenzione… Quella che hai sul braccio, ci tengo particolarmente. Si chiama Odio le favole…>>A quel punto, guardò Fabrizio con curiosità, un luccichio d’interesse negli occhi mentre indicò la chitarra alle sue spalle con il pollice. << tu suoni? O canti? >>

<< Entrambi >> Il romano sorrise. << e scrivo pure. >>

<< Anche tu? Davvero? Non ci credo! >>

Il ricco rise, incredulo, e Moro lo seguì a ruota. Non c’era una vera ragione per farlo, era solo felicità, allegria, _appartenenza_. Nella mente di Fabrizio fecero capolino i ricordi di tutte quelle volte in cui, da solo in una stanza, improvvisava con la chitarra una melodia che portasse fuori quello che provava, o cantava una canzone perdendosi tra note e ricordi. Tutte occasioni in cui non si sentiva mai davvero solo, nonostante tutto, in cui si sentiva completo come raramente accadeva. Chiudeva gli occhi ed era come se sul letto si aggiungesse un altro peso, come se nello studio ci fosse qualcuno ad osservarlo, ma poi li riapriva e non c’era nessuno; smetteva di suonare e tornava ad essere solo.

Aveva passato tutta la vita alla ricerca di quella sensazione, di quella pace, e adesso ce l’aveva di fronte, l’unico modo per rimediare al silenzio o ad una nota stonata. La sua anima gemella era un musicista, come lui. Cantava ciò che sentiva, come lui. Erano due spiriti affini, gli era bastato ascoltarlo per capirlo. Ed era tutto dannatamente ironico.

C’erano tante teorie che spiegavano la base delle anime gemelle: un ordine cosmico, il destino, il caso, la volontà divina, un piano astrale… eppure, ad unire loro, era stato tutt’altro. Non era stato né il destino, né il caso, neanche la loro diretta volontà… era stata la musica. Il loro ponte era fatto di note, corde di chitarra e tasti di piano forte. La voce era il loro richiamo, carta e penna i loro strumenti per trovarsi l’un l’altro.

Fabrizio di certezze nella vita non ne aveva mai avuta nessuna, ma questa volta era sicuro: non c’era altro modo. Era andata così, punto. La sentiva come unica conferma universale, e negli occhi del ragazzo lesse esattamente la stessa realizzazione.

Era la persona fatta per lui, quella che stava cercando, quella che stava aspettando.

Quasi avesse sentito il pensiero, la sua anima gemella allungò la mano verso di lui:

<< Sono Ermal >>

Lentamente, sorrise, mentre ricambiava con vigore la stretta: << Io so Fabbbbrizio >>

E all'improvviso, fu come se la mancanza che sentiva da tempo venisse colmata.

 


End file.
